


Thoughts and encounters

by EternalShipper



Series: Darkest Dark Soulmate [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: Snipets of thoughts, fantasies and encounters taking place along the series...





	

When Tony Stark first saw Darcy Lewis... No... When Tony first glimpsed the unknown beauty the first thing he saw was her full and heart shaped derriere.

So, when Tony first saw THE Heart Shaped derriere of his dreams he saw himself opening it up from behind and burying his face in the disclosed pink pussy, liking it open. What he said was: "Who's that?" He was trying for a tone of voice that said: boreeeeed. It didn't.

  
In his minds eye he had now used his hands to expose the delicious secret place, using his thumbs to uncover and circle a sensitive little clit, which would quiver and enlarge as he used the point of his tongue to tease it mercifully.

  
"Darcy Lewis" Pepper Potts replied distracted " Dr Foster's assistant. She'll be supporting the main scientists in the tower."She then looked at Tony. She knew that look. They had dated for a very long time after all.

She'd be doing her homework on Miss Lewis as, eventually, Tony would try to take a bite of that very attractive pie. "You're drooling Tony..." She said rolling her eyes.


End file.
